Historias de Sexy Serpents
by Seremoon
Summary: Colección de OS basadas en canciones para el reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
1. Abrázame por siempre

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el Primer Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_.

 ** _Canción:_** _Love me like you do de_ _Ellie Goulding_

* * *

 **Abrázame** **por siempre**

* * *

 _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

* * *

Después de la guerra el castillo fue reconstruido, todos los alumnos que perdimos el año, en mi caso séptimo, fuimos llamados por McGonagall para terminar nuestros estudios. Tengo miedo de regresar, de enfrentarme a Potter, a esos ojos verde esmeralda que me tienen cautivado desde primer año. Aún recuerdo el día del juicio, cuando escuche su declaración y la de Granger defendiéndome; me di cuenta de que la atracción que siento por él se convirtió en algo más..., no quiero darle nombre en este momento, pero Potter me gusta y mucho.

El gran día llegó, mi madre deprimida y triste por la situación de mi padre en Azkaban, no quiso acompañarme a la estación para tomar el tren. Cuando llegue había mucha gente, sabía que este año Hogwarts iba a tener a más alumnos que antes, mire por todos lados buscando a mis amigos Blaise y Theo pero no los vi por ningún lado, posiblemente decidieron no regresar. Sin ellos este año iba a ser difícil y solitario, ellos son mis únicos amigos. Después de un rato de esperar y ver que los chicos no llegaron, subí al tren buscando un compartimiento al final para poder pensar y estar solo.

A pesar de no querer enfrentarme a Potter sentía la necesidad de verlo, de saber si regresaría; sabía que le ofrecieron un lugar en la escuela de Aurores y a pesar de ser una gran oportunidad aún tengo la esperanza de que regrese a Hogwarts, aunque no lo vi en el andén. Yo quería ser como mi padrino un gran pocionista pero la idea de ser Auror y poder atrapar a magos tenebrosos se me hacía más interesante. Para convertirme en Auror tendría que obtener la nota más alta en todos mis Éxtasis, podría intentarlo, soy un gran mago y manejo todo tipo de magia, no debería de ser difícil, por lo menos hay algo que debo "agradecer" a Voldemort y eso es todo lo que que aprendí.

Estaba tan pensativo que no me percate de la presencia de Potter en la puerta del compartimiento, justo frente a mí se encontraba quien encendía de calidez mi corazón, —ja que cursi me he vuelto— pensé.

No pude evitar recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada, seguía exactamente igual. Mi corazón dio un vuelvo y se aceleró al encontrarme con su mirada, se veía indeciso y pensando en lo que iba a decir. Sin querer arquee mi ceja instándole a continuar.

—Malfoy— saludó Harry dubitativo volteando para ver si nadie lo seguía —este, em, yo, em— dudó — ¿Te importaría si viajo contigo?— preguntó avergonzado, rascándose la cabeza.

Después de su pregunta y viendo cómo se sonrojaba por viajar conmigo, me sentí muy feliz, esta era mi oportunidad, podría ser un poco amable con él y en un futuro no muy lejano ser amigos, — con eso sería muy feliz— pensó.

—Potter— saludó Draco —claro pasa, solo cierra bien la puerta, no tengo ánimos de ver a los alumnos desfilando por aquí para saludar a su héroe— dijo de manera ácida.

Mientras iniciaba el viaje ambos se quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado Harry había tenido una mañana difícil, primero en el callejón Diagon toda la gente se detenía a su paso un momento para saludar al famoso Harry Potter, el niño que vivió; recordando su entrada al Caldero Chorreante en primer año. Después paso lo mismo en la estación y cuando buscaba un compartimiento. Al final decidió ir al final del tren, encontrando el único compartimiento con espacio y al rubio que últimamente le quitaba el sueño.

Inmediatamente al ver al rubio, se dio cuenta de lo cambiado que estaba a pesar de su comentario ácido y con mucha razón vio que Malfoy estaba triste, esos ojos grises que siempre tenían un brillo de malicia o de alegría cuando le iba bien, no estaba. Y no es porque se la pasara la mayor parte del tiempo siguiéndolo en el mapa, ni nada por el estilo.

Entró al compartimiento, lanzando un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie pudiera abrirla y se sentó frente al rubio, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo. Realmente no esperaba que aquel chico lo dejara pasar amablemente, se sorprendió mucho cuando acepto. Estaba realmente fastidiado de toda la atención que recibía, ni siquiera podía salir de compras tranquilamente.

Después de un rato de silencio, pensé que Potter se había quedado dormido pero al voltear a verlo estaba con la vista fija sobre la ventana, viendo el paisaje y sonriendo. De repente volteo a verme...

—Gracias— dijo Harry —Afuera es un verdadero caos, no puedo pasar cerca de alguien porque me abrazan y felicitan, no sé cómo hacer para que dejen de prestarme atención—, comentó con tono de fastidio en su voz. —Es lógico que todos quieran darte las gracias Potter, salvaste al mundo mágico y le regresaste la vida y la luz a algunos magos, yo por ejemplo—, contesté sin pensar. Vi la sorpresa en su cara por mi respuesta, lo que no me esperaba fue lo que dijo después.

—Sabes Malfoy, después de todo lo que ha pasado, me gustaría olvidar todo, no sé realmente por lo que has pasado, solo lo que dijeron el día del juicio— en ese momento Draco se tensó — pero me gustaría que empezáramos este año siendo amigos, ¿qué te parece? — dijo Harry con una sonrisa y estirando la mano para que el rubio la aceptara.

No sabía si era una broma o estaba soñando, esta era la luz que necesitaba para poder cambiar realmente sin importarme el qué dirán. Potter era mi luz.

— Gracias por todo Potter, me encantaría ser tu amigo—, contesté aceptando su mano.

—Ahora llámame Harry y yo puedo decirte Draco— preguntó el moreno.

—Me parece bien— contestó el rubio.

Durante el resto del viaje platicamos de todo, compartimos los dulces de la señora del carrito y estaba agradecido con Harry por evitar el tema de la guerra, ambos intuíamos que ese tema era muy delicado. Faltaba media hora para llegar y Harry comenzó a sacar su ropa para cambiarse.

— ¿Aún no vas a cambiarte Draco?—preguntó, mientras se quitaba la playera, dejando a la vista su pecho y sus abdominales que pensé que no tenía, me puse nervioso.

—Sí, voy al baño y aprovecho para cambiarme— contesté, sacando mi ropa y saliendo rápidamente de ahí, por un momento creí ver una media sonrisa esbozada por Harry, pero deseche la idea, era ridículo.

Mientras tanto, Harry terminaba de cambiarse y pensaba en el nerviosismo y el sonrojo del rubio, — ¿será que no le era tan indiferente a Draco? Ya habría tiempo para descubrirlo — pensó.

Momentos después regresó el rubio ya listo.

Al llegar bajaron juntos del tren y el camino fue igual, muchos veían sorprendidos aquella peculiar interacción, al entrar al Gran Comedor se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas. La entrada de los chicos no pasó desapercibida por la directora, quien sonrió al ver que al menos ya se soportaban Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Harry extrañaba a sus amigos pero sabía que ellos habían elegido ya sus carreras y era una oportunidad única. Hermione recibió un lugar en la escuela de Leyes mágicas y Ron había aceptado un lugar en la academia de Aurores. Él por el contrario decidió terminar Hogwarts, quería un bonito recuerdo del castillo. Ginny estaba sentada algunos lugares lejos de él, eso era normal, después de terminar con ella al finalizar la guerra, ella lo odiaba y no quería verlo ni en pintura. Se sentía solo.

Ya en mi mesa, como era de esperar todos me ignoraban, por costumbre voltee buscando a Harry y me sorprendió ver que estaba solo, sus amigos regresaron y la comadreja pequeña lo odiaba, quise ir a sentarme junto a él para cenar, pero los demás leones no se lo iban a permitir, en ese momento la directora Minerva McGonagall empezaba con el discurso de bienvenida.

Después del discurso y de la asignación de prefectos, anuncio a los premios anuales, para mi sorpresa yo era uno de ellos y lo más sorprendente es que Harry Potter era el otro. A pesar de no demostrarlo estaba realmente feliz, no iba a estar en las mazmorras otra vez padeciendo de frio y estaría con la persona más especial para mí.

Al finalizar el banquete, la profesora McGonagall nos indicó el camino a la torre de premios anules y nos proporcionó la contraseña, la torre era amplia, la sala era grande, tenía 2 escritorio de cada lado, la chimenea era más grande que la de Slytherin y al frente tres mullidos sillones. Subimos las escaleras y encontramos dos puertas de frente con el nombre y el escudo de cada uno.

Entre a mi habitación, estaba decorada con los colores de Slytherin, verde y plata, una cama grande y una mesita a un lado, al frente había otra puerta, la cual supuse era el baño, — ya no peleare por el agua caliente — pensé sonriendo, también tenía un closet y un escritorio, como el de la sala. Estaba por acostarme en la cama y descansar un poco, cuando escuche a Harry gritándome, supuse que estaba emocionado porque el cambio de habitación.

— ¡Draco! — gritó Harry —ven a ver mi habitación, esta enorme — dijo Harry lanzándose hacia su cama para quedar recostado.

—Son geniales ¿verdad? solo cambian en el color— dijo Draco al entrar a la habitación.

—Será un placer compartir contigo esta torre — dijo el moreno, sonrojándose por su comentario.

Me sentí un poco incómodo por el comentario de Harry, — ¿acaso sospechaba algo?— pensé, pero era imposible, así que me olvide de eso y decidí ir a descansar, mañana sería un largo día.

—Creo que debería irme a dormir, tomare un baño y me iré directo a la cama, que descanses Harry— dije dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

—Si claro, hasta mañana ¿nos vemos en la sala para irnos juntos? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, nos vemos a las 7:30 para desayunar algo —, contesté.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Harry escucho un fuerte grito, se levantó varita en mano para investigar lo que ocurría, al salir de su habitación escuchó otro grito, venia del cuarto de Draco, se acercó sigilosamente y abrió la puerta listo para atacar.

Al otro lado estaba Draco, gritando y forcejeando como si estuviera bajo la maldición cruciatus, acercándose lentamente agarro su mano y tratando de infundirle tranquilidad le susurró —Dragón aquí estoy, no estás solo, jamás lo estarás—.

El toque y las palabras comenzaron a tranquilizar al rubio hasta que dejo de temblar y poco a poco despertó, pálido y sudando.

Desperté un poco sobresaltado, cuando vi a Harry a mi lado agarrando mi mano, me di cuenta de que había olvidado poner un hechizo silenciador en mi habitación, lo vi a los ojos y me transmitían paz, era como entrar a un paraíso, no pude aguantar más y me refugie en sus brazos como un niño pequeño asustado, sollozando y sacando todo la amargura que sentía.

Creó que Harry no sabía qué hacer, porque después de un rato empezó a acariciarme la espalda y decirme que él estaba ahí. En algún momento me quede dormido sobre sus brazos. Al despertar sentí algo pesado sobre mi estómago, lentamente recordé lo que había pasado y agradecí internamente no estar solo.

Harry debió sentir mi movimiento, porque me jalo hacia el para abrazarme más y darme un beso en la cabeza, al sentirlo me sonroje y nuevamente tenia nervios de estar cerca de él, poco a poco levante su brazo y salí de la cama, era temprano pero decidí bañarme, al salir lo despertaría. Se veía tan tierno durmiendo, que no quería molestarlo.

Cuando salí de bañarme Harry ya no estaba, supuse que se habría ido a arreglar para bajar a desayunar. A las 7:30 baje y ahí estaba esperándome con una sonrisa, no hacían falta las palabras, así que salimos para ir al Gran Comedor y desayunar. El día transcurrió entre clases, almuerzos, desprecios hacia mí por parte de algunos alumnos, pero yo aún seguía pensando en lo que sucedió en la mañana.

Al final de las clases regrese a la torre, para hacer mis deberes, encontré a Harry sonriente esperándome y quién lo diría haciendo sus tareas.

—Hola Draco, ¿qué tal tu día?— preguntó.

—Bien, aunque para ser el primer día dejaron muchos deberes— dije rodando los ojos.

—Sí, yo empecé con la redacción de transformaciones, ahora no está Hermione para ayudarme y debo sacar sobresaliente en los Éxtasis para entrar a la escuela de medimagia — dijo casualmente.

—No sabía que querías ser medimago, pensé que querías ser auror— dije sorprendido.

—No, ya estoy harto de magos tenebrosos, prefiero ayudar en el área de la medicina—contesto feliz.

—Es una gran idea, yo aún no me decido — dije, sentándome frente a la chimenea.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando acerca de las diferentes carreras que había y todo eso, por la noche cada quien subió a su habitación y esta vez me asegure de poner un hechizo silenciador, no quería molestar a Harry.

Harry se dio cuenta del hechizo que puso el rubio a su habitación, — seguramente anoche lo olvido y por eso lo escuche, creo que por su bien quitare ese hechizo, así si vuelve a tener pesadillas podré ayudarlo— pensó y así lo hizo, retiro el hechizo y se fue a dormir.

Era de madrugada cuando Harry volvió a escuchar el grito de Draco, rápidamente se levantó y fue con el rubio, como ya sabía de qué se trataba se metió debajo de las cobijas y lo abrazo, susurrándole y acariciando su espalda, poco a poco se calmó y se quedó dormido en los brazos de Harry.

Sin darme cuenta amanecí nuevamente en los brazos de Harry, me gustaba la sensación de sentirme protegido por él, creo que me estaba enamorando.

Después de varias semanas, Draco ya se había acostumbrado a amanecer en los brazos de Harry, y no lo podía negar le gustaba mucho, ahora le podía dar nombre a sus sentimientos, estaba enamorado y amaba a Harry. Solo esperaba que no se alejara de él y que lo siguiera abrazando siempre.

Y así inicio una hermosa amistad, que con el paso del tiempo pronosticaba algo más…

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Gracias por leer y espero que les agrade esta historia._


	2. Camino solo

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el Primer Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_.

 ** _Canción:_** _Boulevard of broken dreams de Green Day._

* * *

 **Camino solo**

* * *

 _My shadow's the only one that beside me_

 _My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

 _Till then I'll walk alone_

* * *

Uno de mis sueños era estar al lado del Lord, creí que nosotros los Malfoy éramos sus iguales; ese poder y respeto que ganaríamos a su lado nos convertiría en dueños del mundo mágico. De esta manera los sangre sucia no podrían aprender magia, dejándonos todo ese conocimiento a los que en verdad lo merecemos. Pero ahora sé que solo era un sueño, porque la realidad siempre es muy diferente.

La realidad, es una maldita pesadilla de la que me quisiera despertar. Si antes me sentía solo, ahora lo estoy aún más. Esta maldita soledad donde no se puede confiar en nadie, porque todo puede llegar a oídos del Lord. Incluso debo alejarme de mis amigos, para mantenerlos a salvo. Así empieza mi camino como mortífago, la marca ya está en mi brazo.

Cuando la recibí pensé que moriría, el dolor era insoportable pero mi orgullo no me permitía quejarme. La sonrisa de mi padre y mi desquiciada tía Bella, me hicieron comprender que había firmado mi sentencia de muerte. A partir de ese momento mi camino era solitario y nadie podría rescatarme.

Al poco tiempo el Lord ya se había adueñado de todo, la voluntad de mis padres, la mía y ahora tenía nuestra mansión como su cuartel general. Mi madre se había opuesto a todo esto, pero después de algunos crucios brindados por su hermana cambio de opinión. Odiaba que alguien, incluso mi padre le pusiera una mano encima y si para mantenerla a salvo debía ser un asesino, eso haría.

Detestaba ser usado como elfo domestico pero la vida de mi madre era lo único que importaba en estos momentos. Y causa de la misión que mi padre falló en el ministerio yo tengo que pagar esas consecuencias.

Mi misión: Matar a Dumbledore y arreglar el armario evanescente. —¡Estúpido armario!

Como si fuera cualquier cosa matar al viejo director y además si es tan fuerte, porque no lo mata el Lord. Solo le gusta vernos sufrir. Tengo algunas ideas pero a pesar de todo dudó que funcione, como si Dumbledore no fuera el mejor de los magos por nada.

Han pasado varias semanas y aún no he logrado que el armario funcione, mi cuerpo está resintiendo la presión; padre envía lechuzas preguntando siempre lo mismo, recordándome que si fallo mi madre pagara las consecuencias. Theo, Blaise y Pansy están preocupados, saben lo que va a pasar si no lo logro, quieren ayudar pero no me atrevo a involucrarlos, no quiero que ellos vivan lo que yo.

A pesar de todo solo me quedan ellos y si me llegaran a ayudar, Crabbe y Goyle irían con el chisme inmediatamente, les encanta ser los lame botas del Lord. Camino por esta calle solitaria llena de odio y oscuridad, debo caminar solo. Además no he logrado matar al viejo, sé que tengo que hacerlo pero no me quiero volver un asesino. Como siempre la incompetencia de los Gryffindors por no hacer las cosas que se les ordenan ni siquiera con un imperius. Ahora por culpa de esa tonta Potter sospecha de mí. Me ha estado siguiendo, no sé cómo quitármelo de encima, sigo buscando una solución para el armario, estoy harto.

Finalmente llegó el momento, debo dejar entrar a los mortífagos al castillo, partir de ahora todo cambiara, ya no seré el príncipe de las serpientes si no un maldito mortífago. Quien diría que Snape me ayudaría a cumplir con la misión; Bellatrix vio todo. Sé lo que me espera al llegar a la mansión, una nueva humillación hacia mis padres y una tortura segura por no cumplir con la misión al 100%.

Al llegar no me sorprende que trate de entrar en mi mente, la cierro y le impido el paso y esto lo frustra porque sabe que me estoy rebelando, pero no puedo abandonar a mi madre, ella depende de mi. Comienza la tortura, cruciatus tras cruciatus. Siento como si mil cuchillos se enterraran en mi cuerpo causando un terrible dolor, es insoportable pero debo aguantar.

He perdido la noción del tiempo, no tengo fuerzas, creo que me he desmayado. Reviso si mi mente sigue cerrada, él podría entrar en cualquier momento. Aún me queda un sueño y ese es el fin de la guerra y la muerte del Lord, pero no debe de enterarse ya que podría matar a mi madre en cualquier momento. Ese pensamiento es lo único que me mantiene con fuerzas para aguantar toda esta soledad y oscuridad de mi vida.

Despierto y me encuentro en mi habitación, el dolor aun no se ha ido del todo sigue ahí. Siento que mi cabeza da de vueltas y pronto va a estallar; no sé cuánto tiempo poder seguir soportando este maldito infierno. A veces prefiero estar inconsciente, sin embargo compruebo mis signos vitales para verificar que no estoy medio muerto. En ocasiones siento que camino sobre la línea que divide la realidad de la locura, donde mi sombra es la única que camina junto a mí. Deseo que alguien pueda rescatarme de esta horrible pesadilla. Potter es el único que puede terminar con todo esto, pero… ¿Por qué no se da prisa? ¡Maldición!

Mi corazón se ha vuelto superficial, ya no pienso en mi padre como antes. Madre cada vez está más débil, ya no sale de su habitación a menos que el Lord la llame. Bellatrix solo espera cualquier pretexto para poder torturarla, la estoy perdiendo. Al final prefiero caminar solo deseando que alguien de afuera me encuentre y así poder salir de aquí, mientras eso sucede debo seguir caminando solo.

Han capturado al Trío de oro, mis esperanzas se desmoronan, esto debe ser una broma. Este es el final, el Lord va a ganar. Estoy enojado, como es posible que Potter y compañía se dejaran atrapar por unos idiotas como los carroñeros. Dicen que la esperanza muere al último, pero solo es un refrán muggle que no sirve para nada.

Me llaman para confirmar que sean ellos, ¿qué debo hacer? Si son ellos y el Lord los mata, todos estaremos perdidos. Veo a mi madre suplicándome con la mirada que mienta, me pregunto ¿si acaso ella aún tiene esperanza en Potter?

No sé qué sucedió, pero lograron escapar. Debido a la daga envenenada que lanzo Bellatrix uno debe estar muerto. Puedo respirar todavía existe una oportunidad, quizá al final Potter si nos podría rescatar de esta pesadilla.

En Hogwarts todo está destruido, el Lord pidió la presencia de Potter para matarlo personalmente. El muy tonto fue y ahora yace sobre los brazos del gigante. ¡Estúpido San Potter! —gritó. Todo se acabó, es momento de seguir caminando, mis padres me llaman a su lado. Mi madre al verme me dice que todo está bien. Llegó con ella y me abraza, debemos salir de ahí rápidamente.

La pelea inicia de nuevo, al parecer Potter se encuentra con vida, nosotros huimos debemos prepararnos para lo que viene. Finalmente todo ha terminado, Potter ganó. Y la situación sigue mal para nosotros, el Trío dorado ha declarado a nuestro favor, salvaron a mi madre y a mí de ir a Azkaban.

Mi padre ha sido condenado a recibir el beso del dementor, era imposible salvarlo. Madre está deprimida pero sabe que Lucius se lo merecía, nos arrojó a los mortífagos sin tener ninguna consideración, pero a pesar de todo amaba a mi padre. Aún debemos cuidarnos de los mortífagos que siguen libres; nos consideran traidores por la caída de su Lord.

Mi corazón sigue siendo superficial y es lo único que sigue latiendo, mis amigos no están en este momento, así que debo seguir caminando solo para salvar a mi madre; mi sombra es la única que me acompaña y la única que siempre estará conmigo.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Creo que ando de dramática jeje, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, espero sea de su agrado. Nos leemos =D_


	3. Destrozado

_Disclaimer:_ _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling_

 _Este fic participa en el Cuarto Reto Sexy Serpents del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"_.

 ** _Canción:_** _Shattered de Backstreetboys._

 **Destrozado**

* * *

 _And now I'm shattered_

 _(From the chip in my heart, kept taking it till it broke)  
Oh how it hurts_

 _(Felt it slipped from you hand, hit the ground and now it's shattered)  
I'm so shattered_

 _(Can't believe it was me, I'm so shattered)  
So shattered_

 _(Can't believe, you and me, ahh)  
So shattered_

( _Can't believe, you left me, I'm so shattered)  
I'm shattered, cut from with-inside, oh._

* * *

—Draco, debes dejar de vivir de esta manera —decía Pansy preocupada—, ya pasaron dos meses, no puedes seguir así, debes superarlo.

—Déjame en paz Pansy, quiero estar solo. ¡Vete! —gritó.

Sobresaltada y sin poder hacer nada en ese momento se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes voltear y ver que estaba llorando. Tenía que hacer algo.

Las palabras de Pansy resonaban en su cabeza, _«dos meses, tan poco tiempo ha pasado_ _»,_ para él era una eternidad. El dolor seguía en su pecho, como si fuera el primer día. Odiaba admitirlo, pero su padre había tenido razón todo el tiempo, _«el amor es para los débiles_ _»_ , en estos momentos ha de estar retorciéndose en su tumba.

Como pudo ser tan estúpido y confiar en San Potter. Sabía que algo pasaría, pero… jamás pensó que se enamoraría como una colegiala al estar con él y en tan poco tiempo. Ginevra le había advertido que Potter era suyo, no le creyó y ahora él se encontraba destrozado.

Aquel día fue el primer golpe, pensó que sería el único, pero se equivocó…

 ** _Flashback_**

Estaba muy nervioso, hoy Harry terminara por fin con la mini comadreja, por fin podremos ser felices. De repente, escuché que la puerta se abría a mis espaladas, al voltear pude ver la cara de Harry había estado llorando. Los ojos tan rojos y con marca de las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, nunca me gustaba verlo así, sentí correr la furia por mis venas, esa mini comadreja me las iba a pagar.

Corrí al lado de Harry y lo abrace, trate de consolarlo, pero, entre más lo intentaba más fuerte sollozaba. Deje que se tranquilizara para poder hablar, pero se quedó dormido. Lo lleve a la habitación y enseguida caí rendido, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que fuera Harry se quedara conmigo.

Al despertar, me encontré solo en la cama y con un pergamino sobre la otra almohada. Rápidamente me levanté para leer la nota, el maldito no había tenido el valor de decirme a la cara lo que había sucedido y lo escribió en aquel pedazo de papel, _«valiente gryffindor_ _»,_ pensé.

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Lamento que las cosas se hayan dado de esta manera, pero no tengo cara para pedirte que me perdones, te amo no lo niego, pero no puedo estar a tu lado, aunque mi felicidad este contigo._

 _Ayer hable con Ginny para terminar nuestra relación, pero apenas me vio y se soltó a llorar desconsoladamente, trate de calmarla para poder hablar con ella, pero no me dejo hablar lo único que me dijo es que está embarazada y que no puedo dejarla sola y qué pensaría mi hijo si lo abandonase por alguien más._

 _Trate de ser razonable con ella, le dije que nunca le faltaría algo a mi hijo y que siempre estaría para él, pero me amenazo con abortar y eso jamás me lo perdonaría Draco._

 _Lo siento Draco, me voy a casar con ella y lo nuestro ha terminado para siempre, espero que me perdones algún día._

 _Por siempre tuyo H. P._

No lo podía creer, esa maldita comadreja me arrebato a la persona que amo. Mi corazón estaba completamente destrozado, jamás volvería a enamorarme.

 ** _Fin flashback_**

Ya pasaron dos meses y no he podido recuperarme de este maldito dolor, no salgo de mi apartamento, solo quiero llorar y beber hasta perder la conciencia, por lo menos eso me ayuda a olvidarlo, aunque sea por un momento.

Más tarde cuando desperté, encontré un sobre que pasaron bajo la puerta. Me levante, pero inmediatamente volví a sentarme, la cabeza me dolió horrores y todo se movía, escuche la puerta abrirse, era Pansy que al ver el sobre lo levanto.

Tras ella venían Theo y Blaise, los tres al leer el sobre se quedaron petrificados, Blaise estaba furioso iba a empezar a despotricar algo, pero justo a tiempo Pansy le dio un codazo en el estómago para que se callara. Algo iba mal… lo presentía, así que me levanté y me dirigí a Pansy para recuperar ese sobre.

Ella trataba de esconderlo, pero era demasiado tarde ya se lo había quitado de las manos. En cuanto lo abrí me quedé congelado. Era la invitación a su boda… Si antes me sentía destrozado, esto fue como si Potter agarrara mi corazón, lo tirara al suelo y lo pisoteara, hasta destrozarlo por completo.

Rompí la invitación en ese momento y regresé al mini bar por otro vaso de whisky de fuego, necesitaba olvidar este dolor tan grande que se apodera de mi…

Olvidarme de todo…

Los chicos trataron de ayudarme, pero los ignore y me encerré en mi habitación, ahí nadie me molestaría más.

* * *

 _NA: Hola! He vuelto, espero que les agrade esta pequeña historia, la inspiración anda medio desaparecida xD_


End file.
